Those With Wings
by KeiAlways
Summary: A story told from Grimmjow's point of view about a girl with wings.


**_~*Those With Wings*~_**

A girl sat away from the rest of the group.

She sat away from us and watched, patient and possibly quite beautiful from what I could see. I watched her for the entire meeting, much to the boss's displeasure.

"Grimmjow," The boss finally called toward my corner of the room. "Would you like to tell us what exactly is so intriguing over _there_?"

"Yeah. Who's she?" I pointed lazily over to the girl separated from the rest of us. In the shadows I saw as she lowered her head. Perhaps she was shy, but who could tell? The boss, Aizen, closed his eyes and smiled.

"I was going to get to that later, but I you insist." He turned toward the shadow. "Nori," He called to it. "Please come out now and grace us with your presence." At this call, Shadow Girl emerged from her little spot, the light striking her face in an extraordinary way. And for the first time ever I was actually speechless (and believe me, that's a miracle).

"My name is Norihana Aizen." She began. I interrupted her.

"Your wife, Lord Aizen?" I gulped. Aizen laughed.

"Of course not, Grimmjow. Nori is my daughter." He turned back to the stunning girl. "Please continue, daughter." She nodded. I sighed in relief.

"I am Lord Aizen's daughter." A smile graced her face, and for a _second_ time I was speechless. Wow, was there a miracle-working angel in there or something?

Yes, there was, actually. Along with her blooming smile, another astonishing thing was spreading.

_Her __**Wings**_

Yes, her **Wings**_. _I was pretty surprised too.

Aizen's smile only widened as he watched all ten of we Espada gape in awe at Norihana Aizen's magnificent, pearl-white wings. They were huge—that is to say, she must have had a wing-span taller than herself, and since she looked about 5'9, her wing-span must have been about 6 foot- almost as wide as I am tall! And I'm pretty dang tall, thank you very much.

"My name is Norihana and I have these wings. I don't know what they're for, but they're here. Also," The pale brunette took out a knife and sliced her own arm open before any of us could say anything. Aizen didn't stop her, but continued to smile.

We all gaped at her once more.

Her blood was _blue._

Blue! Bluer than my hair. And that's pretty dang blue.

Naturally, some of it fell on my forehead. It dripped across my face, and everyone watched as I gave it a quick taste.

"Tastes like blood." I informed them all lazily, and then laughed. They all just sorta…looked at me. I swear there should have been crickets in there. Then finally, Tosen walked over to Shadow Girl and wrapped up the gaping cut in her porcelain forearm. She bowed and left. Soon after, the meeting was dismissed and I left to my room to sit and think about this strange and gorgeous girl.

Norihana Aizen.

* * *

A few days later I was sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling and running trial battles in my head, when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned loudly to show my displeasure at being disturbed to whoever it was, probably Ulquiorra or Nnoitra, and then said, at length, "Come in," Sounding as displeased as possible. You can imagine I was pretty shocked when I saw Norihana there, looking bashful and sorry. I sat up immediately.

"Come in, please. I thought you were someone annoying." I told her quickly, and patted the bed next to me with a smirk. She smiled a bit and sat down next to me, her enormous white wings curled up against her back, and tinted with pink on their ends, a lot like the pink blush on her pale face. I pushed myself down to her level really close, right in her face, and grinned like the wild man I am. "So, what brings you into my personal quarters, Angel Face?" I asked her in my gravelly, sexy voice. She blushed a bit redder, and I was surprised to see the pink seeping farther up her wings.

"I…I just wanted to say hi. I saw you during that m-meeting when I finally made myself known, and well…t-to be honest, I've been watching all of you Espada for… s-some time now. And I…I always thought you were the most fun to w-watch. I…I was kinda surprised to see _you _looking at _me_ instead of it being the other way a-around. So I thought that…I'd say…h-hi." I could see her struggling with her words, her brain obviously mashed potatoes at my closeness, probably my breath on her neck being the most disturbing to her train of thought. That's just the effect I have on women, though I must say I was surprised to see it effecting _Aizen's_ daughter. I mean, I know I'm a real charmer, but it doesn't work on strong types. I assumed she'd be a strong type. She acted that way around the others. And yet, around me she was jelly.

_More fun for me_. I thought, licking my lips, my tongue accidently touching her neck as it snaked from my mouth. Princess Norihana shivered delightfully, and I knew I was in for a _lot_ of fun.

As she sat on my bed, wringing her hands and stuttering, I watched her wings flutter back and forth nervously, becoming more and more pink by the friggin' second. It was really, **really** weird watching the hot pink coloration seep farther and farther up the enormous white wings, her face blushing deeper and deeper with them. I think she had something to say, because she kept opening her mouth to say something, but she never would.

Finally, I sat up from my position laying on the bed and got in her face again.

"Norihana-Hime, if you have something to say, please, **go on**." I prodded her, my face bored and straight. She flushed a deep red, and her wings became completely hot-pink, darker at the edges than the rest. She looked down embarrassedly at her fingers, which she was pressing together quietly.

"I just…wanted to know…If perhaps….Maybe, I dunno…do you think… I mean, would you let me—" I interrupted the obviously very shy girl again, taking one of her hands and pressing it to my lips, grinning devilishly up at her.

"Anything for you, Princess. Please, just _**ask already!" **_I implored my master's daughter. She merely stared wide-eyes at me for a few moments, unable to retract her hand or her eyes, before she quietly and slowly looked down.

"I-I wanted to know if perhaps you'd…like to train with me someday? I mean, I know you like to fight, and I could help you get a little better. I mean, I know I'm absolutely _nothing _compared to you by way of fighting strength and spirit, but, I mean…" She trailed off here, obviously expecting a rejection. She started to get up, but I was blocking the door when she turned toward it. I grinned my sexy wild-man grin at her, and walked a little closer.

"I would love nothing better, Princess. Your wish is my command." I kissed her soft porcelain hand once more, and realized with an inward start that I hadn't been able to help myself. I hadn't intended to kiss her hand again (I thought it was kind of cliché) but I had. This surprised me a lot, the way I had, without thinking, grabbed her delicate hand and pressed my mouth to it. I won't say it wasn't normal for me to not think about my actions, but I was also shocked by how I felt I _must_ kiss her hand, or rather, touch her, feel her, kiss her. If she hadn't been _Lord Aizen's _daughter, I probably would have thrown her down and kissed every inch of her body (though I'd have to kill her afterward, I mean, if she wasn't **Lord Aizen's daughter**. Have I stressed _**Lord Aizen's daughter**_ enough yet? She was LORD AIZEN'S **DAUGHTER**for_ heaven's sake!!)_Naturally you can imagine all of this terrified me down to my very bones. And it did, but at that second I had to keep a straight face in front of _LORD AIZEN'S DAUGHTER._ Why, why, _why _did I have to be feeling all of these odd and detestable things about Lord Aizen's daughter!?

Nevertheless, I kept my cool. She giggled slightly at my calling her 'Princess' like the others did for the first time, her face re-reddening (and her strange wings along with it. That was another thing. Why the chick with the freaky wing thing goin' on?) and took her leave, waving goodbye to me cutely as she went. I waved back, and the second that door closed, I threw the nearest object at it in pure frustration of this situation I'd managed to get myself into.

* * *

Naturally, two seconds after the immensely satisfying crashing noise of the object (a vase, actually) connecting with my door, the most annoying Arrancar-- scratch that, most annoying ANYTHING ever, came knocking on my door.

"Grimmjow? I heard a crash." He opened the door without asking permission, and I glowered at him.

"Did I give you permission to enter my room, Ulquiorra?" I growled. He ignored me.

"What was the crash?" He pestered again. I sighed.

"An effing vase. Get over it." I answered. He was silent a moment, thinking, and then made a face and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I could tell he wasn't upset about the vase. He could smell our precious Princess in the room still, could feel her spiritual pressure lingering near my bed where she had sat, and everyone knew he had a thing for her tight little ass. I grinned to myself, because that made Norihana Aizen all the more untouchable. And all the more desirable. If I could break that pompous a-hole Ulquiorra's non-existent heart, that would make all of the strife of my feelings toward Norihana-Hime worthwhile.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why is it that some women can give ruthless men the hearts they never had.

Take Ulquiorra for example. He is a cold, non-feeling sack of dirt, who can kill and ruin lives without remorse. And yet, Norihana Aizen-Hime gave him a heart. All of a sudden she was important, _something_ was important, and it was like he was a different guy.

He was spending more and more time with her, and the more time he spent with her, the more he began to actually love something for the first time. He wasn't as cold and unfeeling toward everyone, he showed his emotion more. He got angry, sad, happy, and mostly around her, Nori, this girl who had slid into his life and turned it completely upside down and backward. And another question, why this certain girl? Why not another? And nobody can answer these questions. It was just fate. Ulquiorra was a different man, a stranger to everyone, because of a single person, this one, small, careful and caring girl.

And I hated to admit it, but she was turning me on my head too.

_To be Continued_


End file.
